lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
Attack of the Zombies
Attack of the Zombies is the fortieth episode of Code: LYOKO. It was aired on October 4, 2005. Plot The episode begins with a pan-shot of the Desert Sector, including a stange noise and activated tower. In Odd and Ulrich's room, Kiwi in laying on Odd's bed. The lamp attached to one of the tables starts to shake and the light bulb comes out, followed by XANA being careful not to break the bulb, it sets in on the table. Kiwi starts to growl and bark at ghost. The view changes to the hallway outside the room and you hear Kiwi bark a couple more times. The bell rings and you see the group standing around, waiting for Yumi, who comes to them asking, "Hi, so how did the Italian test go?", to which Jeremie say he doesn't understand Italian, but Odd, being Italian, does, saying, "You're really lame in Italian, Jeremie, old buddy," in Italian. Sissi walks by them with Milly and Tamiya following her asking questions, which annoys her. The show then goes into the Cafeteria where Odd, Jeremie, and Ulrich are waiting in line, with Aelita and Ulrich already sitting down at the table. Odd and Jeremie are fighting in the line about Kiwi, Jeremie saying how unintelligent Kiwi is, and Odd is sticking up for him. The picture then changes to show a hallway, with Milly and Tamiya walking down it. They see Kiwi sitting in the hallway and they become worried that Odd will get in trouble with Jim. Tamiya then offers to take Kiwi back to Odd's room, and Milly goes into the Shower room. Tamiya then walks over to Kiwi, the picture shows the eye of XANA, and Kiwi starts growling and barking at her. While reaching down, Kiwi bites her rist. She gets dizzy and then becomes the first Zombie of the episode. She then attacks Milly in the shower, but Milly overpowers her and gets away. Back in the cafeteria, the group is still eating their food, well, Odd still is. He says, "So are you going to eat you chocolate pudding?" to which Aelita resonds, "Isn't that your forth one?". Milly then comes running in screaming that Tamiya attacked her, to which Rosa Petitjean, the cook, tries to comfort her, while Jeremie ran a scan for activated Towers on his laptop. When Jeremie finds that a tower is activated, they decide to go to the Factory, and Ulrich calls Yumi and tells her to meet them there. Yumi is shown having dinner at her house with her family when Ulrich calls. Hiroki then bothers Yumi, giving Yumi an excuse to leave the table, saying that shes going to bed. Back at the cafeteria, Rosa starts thinking Milly's serious and tells Sissi to go get her father, to which Ulrich says they'll go with her, which brings a smile to Sissi's face. When they leave the cafeteria, they immidiately see Jim. Sissi tells him that there's a problem with Milly and they find out that he too is a Zombie. Sissi takes off running, away from Jim and the others. Ulrich tries to get Sissi to come back, but when it doesnt work he goes after her, telling the others to meet up at the Factory. Aelita then points out the other Zombies walking towards them to attack. They then turn back into the cafeteria. Odd tells Rosa that their surrounded by Zombies and she faints. Yumi is then shown sneeking ot of her house, and Sissi runnin down down a path to which she then finds more Zombies. Ulrich finnaly ketches up with her and fights off the Zombies. Back in the cadeteria, it is being surrounded by the Zombies and Milly says, "See, I wasn't dreaming!". The Zombies walk away from the door and you see William talking on the phone, but whoever he was talking to didn't beleive him about the Zombies, while Jeremie, Odd and Aelita surround the laptop. When they try to leave to get to the Factory, to which William tells them no. While all this is happening, Yumi manges to make to the factory. Ulrich is then shown to be surround in bushes with Sissi, they then decide to go back to the cafeteria thinking its a safe spot. Back in the cafeteria, Odd and the others told William about the Supercomputer, Lyoko and XANA, to which he doesn't beleive them. When he still doesnt let them go, they go to plan B, which is Odd destracking William, while Jeremie and Aelita try to get out. When William is completely destracted, they try to get out,but it doesnt work for Herb see them and tells William, who then pushes Jeremie down saying, "Sorry, but it's for your own good. You'll thank me for when we're safe and sound." Back at the Factory,Yumi makes it down to the Lab, to which she finds no one. The picture then changes back to the school, but to the outside gates. A couple of police officers come. They get the attention of a worker, they ask him if he's seen anything out of the ussual, to which he says he hasn't and the police leave. Ulrich is then seen running with Sissi to the cafeteria still, he calls Jeremie asking them if he's made it to the Factory yet. Back at the gates the gatekeeper sees Jim and the other Zombies. Ulich and Sissi are then shown in the bushes again, but they leave again when they see all the Zombies. He calls Yumi, who asks where they all are. Ulrich tell her that there's a living dead convention at the school, and that he's trying to think of a way to get Aelita to the Factory, but it'll be hard. Back in the cafeteria, Kiwi somehow gets in with out anyone letting him in. Odd then see's him and goes to pick him up, but while he's picking him up, Milly tells them that thats the dog that they saw before Tamiya became a Zombie. Kiwi bites Odd on his hand, and seeing the Eye of XANA in Kiwi's eyes, he realizes it was XANA's doing. Odd then turns into a zombie and they force him onto the ground to tie him up. Jeremie then tells William again XANA, saying that he is possesed. Ulrich then goes out to destract them so that Sissi can get in the cafeteria. While all the Zombies go after Ulrich, Sissi goes to the cafteria telling them to let her in, but herb says its not her, and to prove it. Sissi then says, "Um, I uh, I have a subscription to Pretty Girl, and I still sleep with my stuff moose." to which doesn't work and herb still wont let her in. She then insults everyone in the cafeteria when the Zombies come back and Nicholas says, "Okay, that's Sissi alright.". When Herb opens the door for Sissi, Jim pushes in and Nicholas tries to throw a chair at him and then William tries to fight him, but it doesn't work for him and he's is thrown outside to the other Zombies. While most of the Zombies are distracted, turning Willaim into another zombie and the others on Ulrich, Jeremie and Aelita escape to the Sewer in the Park. The picture then changes to to view them running away from the Zombies that weren't with Ulrich (William is now a Zombie due to being bitten by the rest of the zombie staff), and Yumi pops up and saves them. Back at the Ulrich manages to get in a close to the doors. In the Factory, Jeremie goes into the lab and tells Yumi and Aelita to go to the Scanners. He then vertulizes them into Lyoko in the Desert Sector. He then vertulizes the Overwing. Back in the cafeteria, Sissi and Milly are getting scared when the Zombies are huddled in a group. In the park, Kiwi leads the Zombies that are with him to the zewer. In Lyoko Yumi and Aelita find the activated tower and three Crabs gaurding it. Back in the Factory, an alarm goes off on the Factory Interface and he finds out that the Zombies lead by Kiwi are in the Factory. In Lyoko, Yumi suggests that she must push off the Crabs, but Jeremie claims it to be suicide. He even warns her that if she doesn't make it, then Aelita will be alone with the Scyphozoa. The middle Crab starts to fire at them, but is destrouyed when Yumi throws her fan and hits its Eye of XANA. Then the other two start fire at them and Yumi get hit. In the cafeteria, Ulrich leads a gang to arm themselves as the Zombies inter, which causes Rosa to faint again. One Lyoko, they lure one of the Crabs away from the tower, and destroys it, Aelita used Yumi's fan when they were flying over it. Back at the cafeteria the stundents and zombies fight but Tania Grandjean is pulled away by Zombie Jim and the zombified staff and students close in on her and turns her into a zombie with Herb running away. Back at Lyoko They then fly up and get shot by Kankrelat and crash down on the ground and the Overwing is devertualized. Back at the Cafetiria, the Zombie William and two other students overpower Herb and turn him into a zombie. Another student is overpowerd by the zombified staff and turned into one along with Nicholas. Ulrich, Milly and Sissi are the only ones left. In Lyoko, the third Crab starts to chase them. Yumi then desides to stay behind and fight the Crab while Aelita goes to the tower. She then destroys the Crab by jumping on it back and uses her fan. She then ketches up to Aelita. When they get out of the maze, they run into another problem, the ground and the tower has disappeared. Then Jeremie tells them that its still there and he can see it on the screen, and Aelita uses on of her powers and see the tower. Yumi then says she will telepathically transport Aelita to the tower, to which gives concerns from Jeremie. While in the middle of transporting Aelita, the Kankrelat comes back and shots Yumi, chasing Aelita to fall, but Yumi then ketches her. In the Factory, the Factory Lift opens and Kiwi and the other Zombies get out. Yumi then tries to destroys, but misses and she drops the Aelita, but when she tries to pick her back up, she get hit and Aelita then drops to the ground of the sector, but not into the Digital Sea. Yumi is then hit one more time and gets devirtualized. Aelita then runs for the tower and XANA virtualizes another Crab. She then runs under the Crab and goes into the Tower. In the Factory, Jeremie hasn't realized yet that the Zombies are in the lab, he does though when Kiwi bites his ankle. Back in the cafeteria, things aren't going good the students that were bitten by the zombies turned into one themselves and Ulrich is attacked by the zombified Odd while the zombies are now surrounding them and nearly turning Sissi and Milly into zombies. Aelita then deactivates the tower and the Zombie version of Jeremie uses the return to the past, and time goes back to when their standing waiting for Yumi to join them. When Sissi walks away, Ulrich and Aelita start to complement Sissi which confuses Milly. And the episode ends with Jeremie saying, "Yeah, in fact you never can guess a persons true colors, can you?" with the others nodding. Trivia *Odd shows that he can speak fluent Italian. *This episode shows that other people, other than the group, know that Odd keeps Kiwi at school. *Ulrich makes a comment about Odd, saying, "Odd is like a cow, he has more than one stomach." *Bruce Willis is mentioned by Odd, saying "Oh great. William thanks he's Bruce Willis, thats all we need." *Odd also brings up Jackie Chan in this episode, saying to Willaim, "Hey, Jackie Chan! So you think your the boss around here?" *Herb insults Sissi in this episode when she tries to prove she wasn's a Zombie by saying, "That has nothing to do with it, that just proves your a lameo." *This is the first and only time that X.A.N.A. used his stragety of infected one organism and biting another, on humans. *Ususally when X.A.N.A. possessed people they were given powers that enhanced them. But these people were turned into zombies, so they were actually weakened. Goofs *In the episode, Milly asks Sissi, "Sissi, what do you of you fathers dessision to set up a language exchange progam with France? Our readers want to know." even though that Kadic is in France. *In the cafeteria, Yumi is sitting at a different table from Ulrich and Aelita. Even though it shows it being dark out, implying that their eating dinner, when Yumi would be at home. *When the police comes, the Gates are closed, but when they are shown again, they are open, but when the view changes the gates are closed again. *At the Begenning of the episode, Milly knows Kiwi, but in the cafeteria she doesn't know Kiwi. *A student is showen to be zombified but from the back he has the same skin but when the scene with all the zombies he is showen with pale skin. Category:Episodes Category:Tagged Pages